onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin'Huan Society
(Authors note: This page is unchangable by anyone other than the Author of this Page, This page was created to create defined uses of the Jin'Huan as they have been repeatedly misreferenced due to lack of information.) The Jin'Huan are considered an ageless culture, widely feared, respected and honored by Coragadun, Progenitors, Plasmoids, and even the Kal'krika, and even the Ancient Ascendency holds them in great estem. The Jin'Huan earned this respect by not being created but evolving over the course of 867 Trillion years. In that time their incredibly secret history that few if even anyone minus the Ancient Ascendency knows completely about. So here is the Society and Secret History revealed to you. (this Page may look finished from time to time but I will declare it finished when i make it known at the bottom of the page.) Jin'Huan Introduction The Jin'Huan as a society are unmatched. Accomplishing feats of culture, technology, ethics, military, and efficency, unlike anything the omniverse has an equal to. Culturally: Establishing a culture of balance and fairness, the Jin'Huan use the philophesy that however much your enemy, or your friend, or your recently aqquainted is willing to trust you, is the exact same amount you should trust them in return. The Jin'Huan don't open up on personal and/or matters of state unless they have been introduced or opened up to by others. They avoid making judgement calls on other beings as all they may be seeing is the worst the other society has to offer or the being maybe not be a currently suitable mood. They observe other beings, learning how to interact with them to avoid conflicts but by zero reason should another species try to force their culture over there's, its immpossible. They have evolved to a point where their evoultion is in line with their Culture, and social habits. (More on this as time continues) Technologically: In all Technicallity as far as Progenitor, Coragadun, and the Ancient Ascendency are concerned, there is no higher authority when it comes to Technology than the Jin'Huan. Trillions of years ago the Jin'Huan mastered every form of science that worked upon plausible principals that were equal to what the scientific community believed were possible. At that point they knew everything there was to know about Convential Science and unconviential science based on convientional Physics. However, seeking to learn more they discovered another form of Science existed that was dismissed as magic and immpossible to achieve as the laws of physics would all have to be mere illusions for it to work. However, after one million years of research, the Jin'Huan concluded that the Omniverse was created and therefore to create the omniverse no rules would have to exist for the creators, Understanding this they stripped their science books making all Physical laws mere theories and activily stuck artist with scientists and up until the 45,000 years prior to the current times the Jin'Huan became fluent in the New form of Science and Mastered a science deemed to simple to even exist. The results paid off in ways in which no civilization has ever achieved, understanding of how the omniverse was truly created and learning of what lies at it center and being able to pass through the impassible barrier. This achievement although kept a secret is what defines the Jin'Huan from all other civilizations and species. Their perhaps greatest technology was the creating of the Cosmic Force Tap (CFT). The device is so simple in design that very often it is mistaken by other species as something for unimportant purposes. It greatest potential is that it taps into an Energy field that is omnipresent in the Omniverse as well as in the Universe at the heart of the Omniverse. Tapping into this field of energy access limitless amounts of energy (not near, i mean limitless). This allows any form of technology based on both sciences to be given the limitless power to work to its infinite efficency. To date even the Taiidans are nearly 500 trillion years away from even beginign to understand the concepts of this technology so stealing one wouldn't do a thing other than providing (like a giant neon sign that says here i am) to the Jin'Huan, alerting them their technology has been stolen and must be terminated, which can be done only by a specific series of this Unique second science Inventions and devices. Another example is the Gateway Network which not only links up the Jin'Huan within their Region of the Universe and their galaxy, but also links them to their massive multi universal empire far away in the distant parts of the omniverse. It is the most complex gateway network as it can elminate security threats and smugglers from existence and destroy or transport their cargo to a secure location. The Gateway can also act as a massive beam weapon capable of vaporizing large regions of space without leaving a trace. This is the supposed reason behind the Jin'Huan space desert syndrome which is a affrimed reason why warp is not achievable in their space and all travel must be made through the indestructable Gateway Network. The surrounding space within this universe near their regional galaxy has a much larger void than other galaxies and as you draw within 4 lightyears of the galaxy region warp is no longer possible either. Taiidan Nanites are consider ancient technology to them and have extremely fluent knowledge of Progenitor technology. Ethics : The Jin'Huan are a very ethical people. Elminating the need for a police force on their worlds through the use of Law Probes, even taiidans collapse in agony if they attempt to so much as cause even minor harm intentionally to another being on these worlds. Amidst Jin'Huan who have evolved beyond the criminal mind, law probes are of little use and the ever present military ensures safety from foriegn forces in orbit and upon invading. A rogue Taiidan Admiral (and later a Helghan General) both learned a lesson this way. In an attempt to prove (both their species were) superior to the Jin'Huan, they set out to conquer one of their worlds. Unable to go to warp as they entered the Jin'Huan Region, they were forced to use the the Gateway network. 1200 Taiidan battleships and crusiers went through the the gateway (1300 Helgahan Vessels) and only 2 came out. (only because the Jin'Huan wanted them to realize just how outmatched they were.) (for the Helghan it was just one). As the Two taiidan ships one Being the admirals realized what had happened they hastely made an attempt to invade the planet. As the admirals ship flew down the planets surface for invasion the other remained in orbit (the helghan ship was taken into custody) only to find itself at the mercy of teleportation that ripped through their shields and armour teleporting the crew out and a planetary shield discharge which vaporized the craft in a single low powered shot. The crew was delivered by transportion rearranging their molcules to incapacitate them without killing them, to a hospital located on the planets surface. Meanwhile the admirals ship which had landed in a public area found it extremely hard to land his craft and ended up having it pulled onto a landing pad by tractors beams which actually caused immense damage to the ship because of their strength. Damage included the shattering of the derexium hull platingand the melting of the Derexium inner structure in some areas. With taiidan Black codex II (black codex III was not in existence yet) and the Basic Infantry the wrecked ship and prepared to fire on the nearby civilian workers, the Taiidan's basics dropped their weapons and collapsed on the ground writhing from an intense pain throughout their bodies. The pain was so terrible smoke was coming from their ears, nose, and mouth from the nanites themselves sparking and on fire from the pain. The Black codex II however were able to fire (but unable to aim properly because of the pain) at the civilians one was hit, and killed by a richote. However, even the codex collapsed in an agony unlike anythign they had ever prepared for, with nanites literally exploding in their bodies from the pain while ripping holes in their skin. The One who had killed the civilian though faired much worse with literally fire ripping out of his eyes, ears, nostrils, and mouth. With only the admiral left standing and preparing to aim at the Two Jin'Huan Military officers casually walking toward them and between and in front of them their Commanding Officer (later Revealed to be Nero, the only Male Jin'Huan in the entire Military) he suddenly grasped weapon hand as the gun itself exploded in his hand, Preparing to leap on the Commanding Officer and attack him with his bare hands the Admiral only got so far to begin drueling and his eyes losing their light, as the admiral collapsed, lobotimized and wiped of his entire memory. In the following events both the crew of the first ship taken down in orbit and the crew on the invasion ship were taken to a hospital even the burned black codex and the civilian killed. All were healed of their injuries even the one who died, and transported by hyper teleportation to New Taiidan, along with even those supposedly lost in the gateway network, all alive and restrained, Nero being the only Jin'Huan who had come with them. "I will not be a skeptic when i say this but I do not believe that this attack was planned by the Taiidan Government. The actions of the villian who attempted to conquer our world has been dealt with, (waving toward the former admiral now in a wheelchair and basically a vegitable) We can easily heal him and restore his memory but we believe this is just enough punishment. You may do what you like with him and his men, thats your job as these are your citzens and military. But know this, if this was an attack planned by the government, well I can think of nearly a million reasons why it would be foolish to try again, Ain't that right boys! (the sound of hundreds of thousands of captured taiidans grumbling their consent agreeing with Nero.) I would normally depart with a reference to my culture but I will instead refer to yours, "'(not sure what to put here)'". "Farewell" Nero said before departing in flash of energy from the Hyper Transporter. The conclusion verified that despite full size invasion of Jin'Huan space, the Jin'Huan can be merciful. However they seem to also have no regrets with stripping a person of everything that makes them, them instead of killing them, so you be the judge whats worse, killing them and thats it, or stripping them of their memories experiences and giving them a fresh start? Medically: The Jin'Huan are easily the most advanced medically of the non-plasmoid/Q species. Unrivaled for almost 12 trillion years. Death has no longer become a fact of life but a choice. As is life. The Jin'Huan entered the Eternity age of Mediciene when they discovered the foundation for their Unorthodox Physics which allowed them to manipulate sound, light, and energy to greatly regenerate body to the point at which death by injury, disease, chemicals, radiation, or even cancerous tumors was even capable of killing the indiviual. To maximize this new form of medicene the indiviual implants that all Jin'Huan have in them from birth contain such EM modulaters capable of rapidly healing an indivual even from lethal weapons. While unable to heal from vaporization, each Jin'Huan has a clone of their orginal body in stasis in case of death, these bodies are held in a state of Phased dimension preventing any possible harm to the clone(s) while not in use. The clones are 100% equal to the their orginal's if not better sometimes, using their EM modulaters several Jin'Huan will freely alter their clones so in the event their orginal bodies are destroyed their clones may have faster reflexs, higher stamina, and even quite possible the capability to enhance strength and project energy absorbed during combat more efficently. Further analyise into EM modulaters was their ability to record the exact frequency of the energy force within the indivual down to the 7th quarillionth digit, allowing not a clone with alter memories to function as the orginal indiviual but the orginal to be transfered into the clone. It is this aspect death is no longer relevant with the Jin'Huan who have in the past elminated entire civilizations only to 1 billion years later completely restore them to as they were before they were destroyed. Not one indiviual missing. Overall medically their is no race currently capable of reproducing such medical advancement. Engineering Capability: Due to technological achievements many across the universe have wonder why the Jin'Huan didn't expand beyond their galaxy. The truth however unbelivable as it sounds does this specualtion little credit. The Jin'Huan not only expanded their space they just chose not to expand their civilization in the current universe. The Jin'Huan empire is actually one of the Largest in the Omniverse and spans over several million Universes. With nearly 8.9 million of nine million universes completely hooked up planet to planet, solar system to solar system, galaxy to galaxy, universe to universe, with the Jin'Huan Hyper Trans Gateway Network. Unlike most species who settle sparingly leaving vast areas of space between worlds. The Jin'Huan fill every world and every star system and every galaxy to the densiest capacity they can, When planets run out of space for construction the planets are then overlaid with Hexagonal structures known has Jin' Heth. These structures are capable of Section heading Write the second section of your page here.